Prismatic
by THE-MORNINGSTAR-DEVIL
Summary: Splashes of color fill his vision where before there was only a dull monochrome and a hope for something to change. A change will happen and it will light the flame to become a savior. Good feels here, my dudes. Crossposted from AO3
1. White

This all started with a weird drawing a did at 3 am. Just "What would Izuku look like in Ink's clothes?" and it developed from there.  
I apologize for my trashiness.  
I like Undertale AUs and My Hero Academia at the moment so this is what has spawned.  
I don't own Ink Sans or My Hero Academia.  
Anyway...  
On with the trainwreck!

* * *

The day that Izuku turned four was an odd day. The day started off as normal as could be expected, with his mother getting him up for breakfast before sending him off to school. Nothing felt unusual or strange other than the excitement in his belly at the thought of his birthday and all that it would entail. The Midoriya household was warm and happy as his mother burst into tears of joy at her baby boy's birthday, smothering him in hugs and kisses and well wishes for the day as soon as he had stepped into the kitchen. After a filling breakfast, he quickly dressed himself and gathered his things for school.

"Have a good day, Izuku!" Inko called out, smiling and waving at the small boy. Izuku waved back and made his way happily to school, some spring in his step from excitement. He was four now and that mean that he would develop his quirk soon! Maybe today! Just the thought made the boy beam in happiness.  
Presently, 80% of the world populace had developed supernatural abilities. Most of said people with supernatural powers were in Japan. These supernatural abilities were now called "Quirks". Quirks could be anything, like his friend Kacchan who could make explosions! Kacchan had developed his Quirk a week after his fourth birthday in July, so he hoped that within the week he would also get a quirk. Maybe one that was like his mom or dad's! Quirks were mostly passed on in a variation or combination of their parents, but at times quirks mutated to something completely different. But any Quirk would do in Izuku's mind. He just wanted one so that he could become a Hero, and save people, just like his hero All Might! He was the best and most amazing Hero in the world! He was the number one Hero and Izuku wanted to be just like him! With the hope of his quirk developing soon, Izuku rushed to school to try and find Kacchan.

"Izu! You're late!" a small boy with ash blonde hair called out angrily from the front of the building. His red eyes locked on to the green-eyed boy and his proud smirk said that he was only joking. Izuku laughed and ran over to his friend.

"Hi Kacchan!" the smaller boy greeted happily.

"Guess what, Kacchan?! It's my birthday!" the small boy laughed, dancing around happily, stars in his eyes in excitement. Kacchan, real name Bakugo Katsuki, just rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. The small, green haired boy was always like a ball of sunshine. It was annoying sometimes, but it was mostly endearing. Now, was such an example.

"Yeah, I know, ya nerd. I've known you since you were a baby!" he chuckled. " So, has your quirk appeared yet?" he asked, to which Izuku deflated a bit and shook his head.

"No, no yet. But it's still early! It might take a week like you, Kacchan!" the boy exclaimed and Katsuki nodded, accepting that answer. Izuku was younger, so it made sense that his Quirk would take a while to develop.

"Yeah, probably. I mean, it's barely your birthday, Izu. You probably still have to wait." The blonde said. Izuku pouted at the thought of waiting, glaring at the ground. It took everything Katsuki had in him not to bust out laughing at his friend. The smaller boy looked like a kicked puppy like that and not at all angry as he probably felt.

"Come, on, Izu. You'll get your quirk soon." Katsuki comforted him and Izuku looks up at him, still pouting.

"You mean it, Kacchan?" He asked, sounding slightly miserable. Katsuki nodded in encouragement.

"Yeah! Then we can grow up and train to be the best Heroes in the world, just like All Might!" Katsuki cheered, his chest swelling up in pride. His Quirk was strong and powerful. Everyone told him so, so there was no way that he wouldn't become a great Hero. It would be easier with Izuku by his side as either his comrade or his sidekick. At the encouragement, Izuku perked up again, the sparkle back in his eyes.

"I hope I get something as cool as your quirk! Then we could go and become heroes together! Just like All Might!" To that, the blond nodded excitedly, his eyes widening and sparkling brightly at the mention of his favorite hero.

"Yeah! But you're small and younger than me! If you get a weak quirk, you can just be my sidekick!" the taller boy proclaimed. Izuku didn't really want to be a sidekick, but that was a real possibility if he developed a weak quirk. Shaking his head lightly, he cleared his head of those thoughts. He didn't want to think of that. He had hope that he would get a really cool quirk become an amazing Hero.

"Ah, it's almost time for class! Let's go!" Katsuki said, jolting Izuku out of his thoughts. Izuku screeched before grabbing Katsuki's hand and dragging him to their classroom. The day went by as usual until they got to art class. The class was working with ink today, so they had to be very careful with it in order to not stain their clothes. The scent of the ink was strong in the air and the teacher was going around and helping the kids hold their brushes before they started painting. As Izuku was getting the hang of holding his brush, he stared at the page before, wondering what he would try and make.

"The ink smells nasty. Why are we using it, anyway? I like crayons more." Katsuki pouted and struggled with using his ink. Izuku shrugged and turned pack to his paper. He didn't mind the smell, actually. It was comforting in a weird way, but he didn't want to make his friend mad. Izuku looked at his small inkpot curiously, looking at the contents in fascination. The black swirling contents seemed to flash with dark blues and purples. It reminded him slightly of grapes and blueberries. Maybe it tasted the same way…? His thought process was suddenly snapped back to reality at the sound of a scream and crash of an inkpot shattering on the tile. A little girl was crying as flowers started blooming on her head and hands. She had knocked over her inkpot as her Quirk had suddenly manifested. It was then that Izuku had realized that he had his inkpot lifted up to his lips and it looked like he was about to drink it. Hesitantly, he looked around to see if others had noticed, but they were all focusing on the girl.

"It's alright, children. Suki-chan is fine. You can all go back to painting now." The teacher said, leading the girl out and presumably to the nurse. With that, the children resumed their class. It was not unusual for children to spontaneously come into their powers at school, so the children and teachers alike were not shaken by it.

"Hmm. Her Quirk was ok. Not powerful. I don't think she could be a hero with that." Katsuki said, sneering at the Quirk. Izuku pouted at his friend's words.

"Don't say that, Kacchan! Maybe she can! Like, what if she can grow poisonous flowers?! Or launch the seeds like bullets?" Izuku said excitedly, starting to jump around in his seat at the very thought of all the possibilities of a new quirk. Katsuki rolled his eyes before bonking his friend on the head.

"Hey, Izu, calm down and stop nerding." He said, the knock on the boy's head calming him down. Izuku blushed brightly and looked down.

"Sorry, Kacchan." Izuku apologized and went back to his painting, dipping in his brush and pondering what he could paint. He finally decided on a bird and painted it out as best as he could. It was not bad for his first attempt. He was only four, after all.

"Kacchan, look! Isn't it pretty?" Izuku said and showed his picture to his friend. Katsuki looked over and smiled.

"That looks great, Izu! Look at mine! It's a porcupine!" Katsuki said and proudly showed his picture off. His page was covered in a circle with multiple points coming out of it. It certainly resembled an angry porcupine. Or a poufy Pomeranian.

"That's so cool!" Izuku crowd and clapped. "Are those explosions in the back?" he asked as he looked further at the picture. Katsuki nodded happily and his palms let out a few pops from his Quirk.

"Yeah, cuz explosions are awesome, like me!" He cheered and Izuku nodded encouragingly, happy for his friend. Izuku carefully stowed his picture in his bag to show his mother when he got home. It was his birthday, but maybe it could be a gift for her. Finally, the class was over, and they went back to their normal classroom assignments.

"Hey Kacchan, are you gonna come to my birthday tonight?" the smaller boy asked and Katsuki nodded.

"Duh! I always go to your parties like you always go to mine! Besides, Aunty Inko makes the best cakes." The older boy said, nodding to himself and following Izuku's example at putting his porcupine picture carefully in his backpack. Izuku blushed and nodded. Katsuki had been going to his birthday parties since he had been born. Their mothers were friends and as such, their sons had spent a lot of time together.

"Ok! Mom said that the party was gonna be at 7 after school." He said, smiling happily. Katsuki nodded.

"Ok. I'll tell the old hang and we there at 7." Izuku nodded in excitement. "I hope she makes the chocolate cake." They nodded and went back to paying attention to their teacher, both hoping that what Katsuki wished came true.

Later on in the day, Izuku was now home and helping his mother decorate their apartment. On the other end of the kitchen. Mitsuki, Katsuki's mother was also setting up decorations while Masaru, Katsuki's father, was in the living room tying up balloons. Inko giggled and ruffled her son's hair fondly as he handed her some balloons.

"Thank you, sweetie. Why don't you go and play with Katsuki? Mitsuki and I will finish getting this done!" she said, shooing her son off, to which he nodded happily and ran off to his room to find his friend.

"Kacchan!" he called out, finding his friend on his bed and looking at his All Might magazines.

"Hey. Are they done yet? I'm starving! Please don't tell me that old hag is helping with the food. We'll be poisoned!" Katsuki yelled and Izuku laughed, shaking his head.

"No. Last I checked, Aunty Mitsuki was still helping put up decorations." He smiled and looked over at the magazine the taller boy was holding.

"Ohh! My new magazine! Do you like it!? Mom got it for me yesterday! It's the newest issue!" the boys then began to talk excitedly about their favorite hero and about the rest of the heroes.

"Boys! Come on out!" Inko called out and the boys scrambled up from the bed to dash into the living room. On the way there though, Izuku remembered his ink painting in his backpack. Quickly, he unzipped his bag to bring out his picture before following the older boy.

"Mom! Mom! Here! I made a painting for you in class!" he called out, running to his mother and handing her his painting. Inko cooed and kneeled down to hug him.

"Thank you so much! It's beautiful! I'll put it up on the fridge now." She giggled, loving the beaming face of joy on his face. With that, the party was now underway. Izuku and Inko had only invited the Bakugo family due to the limited space of their apartment and the fact that that was all who Izuku wanted to invite. He had other friends at school that he could have invited, but all his most important people were all there now, so he was happy. He didn't need anyone else. Not to mention Katsuki tended to get…explosive when others were around him that he didn't deem _cool enough_.

"Izuku! It's time for cake! Come here to the kitchen so that we can all sing to you!" his mother called out, distracting the boy from his games with Katsuki in the living room. The boys exchanged an excited look before scrambling to their feet and dashing to the kitchen at the promise of cake. Inko chuckled as she picked up her four-year-old and placed in in the chair at the table in front of the cake. The others gathered around Izuku and his cake and began to sing his birthday song.

"Ok, Izuku! Blow out the candles and make a wish!" Inko smiled, looking happily down at her son. Oh, how she wished that Hisashi was here for this moment. Sadly, he was still overseas, but he had called Izuku earlier today to wish him a happy birthday. For the little boy, it was enough, and she was thankful for that.

"Ok mom!" The boy squealed and closed his eyes, thinking about his wish before blowing out the candles. It had to be good wish too, or it would come true and he'd want to change it.

"Hurry and get it over with, Izu! I want cake!" Katsuki called out, only to be shushed by his mother by a swift "love tap" to the back of the head. At the yelp let out by the boy, everyone in the apartment laughed before quickly quieting down.

'_I wish…I-I wish that I could get an amazing quirk and be able to help people and become the best hero ever with Kacchan!'_ the boy though in his head viciously before blowing out the candles, his eyes still closed tight. He was expecting to be met with a hug from his mom and cheers from the guests, but all he was met with was silence. Opening his eyes, he turned to see the others with heir mouths gaping open and staring at something on the table. Curiously, the boy turned to where they were all looking and felt his jaw drop just like the others. There, sitting just behind his birthday cake was a strange looking bird. It looked strangely 2D and black and white, but it was clearly moving and letting out little tweeting sounds.

"Y-your Quirk…" Inko stuttered, still staring at the cartoonish bird. As she broke the silence, pandemonium broke out.

"Holy shit!" Katsuki yelled, staring in amazement at the bird, and was then yelled at by both of his parents for his language. Inko was stammering and wondering how Izuku had managed to develop a Quirk like this. It was then that she noticed that her son looked a little bit sick. Not only that, but around one of his eyes there was a bright gold star.

"Izuku? What's wrong? What is it, baby?" She asked, worried, which caught the attention of the other guests who then also turned their attention to the boy.  
It was then that Izuku opened his mouth and black ink poured out of his mouth.

I

* * *

And here is is.

Should i continue Shattered?

Yes, Yes i should.

Will i?

dunno  
Anyway, till next time. Stay true.


	2. Grey

Here we are.  
Chapter Two.  
I got some awesomely nice comments and decided it was worth continuing.  
Thank you very much!  
I don't own Ink Sans or My Hero Academia  
On with the cute feels!

* * *

Ink and Izuku sat in the doctor's office with Izuku's mother fidgeting nervously in her chair. Izuku was sitting on the examination bed and swinging his feet happily. They were there to get checked out by the doctor since Izuku's Quirk didn't resemble either of his parents and to assess the general abilities of his Quirk. So far, they had given him a general checkup along with running some bloodwork and scans. To their surprise, along with the star on his eye, they had discovered black tattoo like markings that started at the base of Izuku's spine and traveled down his arms and chest, ending just above the bottom of his ribs.

"Hello Izuku. I have your results." The doctor said gently, coming into the room and taking a seat across from the Midoriyas.

"What are the results, Doctor? Is my Izuku alright?" Ink asked nervously, holding on to her son's hand.

"We have run many tests, Midoriya-san, and everything indicates that Izuku is just fine. His eye and tattoos on his skin are simply an effect of his Quirk." The doctor reassured the mother. "Although I am curious. Before I reveal anything else, would it be possible for me to know yours and your husband's Quirks?" the asked and Inko nodded.

"Of course! My Quirk isn't very special. I can attract small objects to myself, but it's not very strong. At most, I can attract a small bad of apples to myself. My husband, Hisashi, can breathe fire." She explained quickly and the doctor nodded.

"Yes, well, as you know, most children develop a mutation from both parent's Quirks. In Izuku's case, he has developed something completely different from either of your Quirks. Not only that, this particular type of Quirk has not been seen since Quirks first started to appear. It was first called Celestial Brushes, but it seemed to work more in what we would call magic symbols than drawings. Either way, I shall give you what we have recorded on the Quirk so that it may give you a better understanding about what all that Izuku's Quirk may entail." The doctor said, handing a folder in his hand to Inko before gently ruffling Izuku's hair.

"You have a great Quirk there, kid. I have no doubt that you'll make a great hero like that." he smiled at the boy before walking out. Inko stood up and bowed in thanks before gently setting him down and grabbing his hand, leading him out. Internally, Izuku was trying not to scream in happiness at what the doctor had said. He was definitely going to go home and researching everything that he could about Celestial Brushes! And Kacchan! He would want to celebrate with him!

"Mom! Can we go and visit Kacchan! I wanna tell him about my Quirk!" Izuku cheered. Ink giggled but shook her head.

"No, no, dear. It's already late and I need to make dinner. You can talk to Katsuki tomorrow at school, ok?" She said. Izuku pouted but nodded. He would tell his friend tomorrow after school.

"Ok mom!" he smiled. Ink smiled and scooped him up, hugging him tightly to her chest. All her little boy had ever wanted was to have a Quirk and become a Hero. Now he had the means to become one and that was all she had ever wanted for her baby. Izuku could achieve his dreams!

"I'm gonna be a hero, Mom!" the boy cheered.

###

The next day, Izuku was humming happily to himself as he walked to school, clutching his lunch pail closely. He couldn't wait to find Kacchan and tell him about his Quirk! He had also looked up Celestial Brushes last night, just like he had promised himself, and it had only made him more excited, to say the least! Since Celestial Brushes had come into existence at the beginning of Quirk Development, it was more varied in its abilities. It _did_ have its limitations as all Quirks had, but they were less restricting than to those Quirks now. He would experiment with his Quirk later. Celestial Brushes gave him so many ideas as to what he could do with his own!

"Hey! Izu! Over here!" Katsuki called out, standing in front of the school and waving his arms around frantically to get his attention. Izuku smiled and ran over, waving back at him.

"Kacchan!" He smiled and hugged his friend. His explosive friend smiled and hugged back briefly before pushing away.

"So, what did the doctor say, Izu? It better be a cool one after all that yesterday! I didn't even get to eat auntie's cake!" Katsuki pouted, crossing his arms. His expression softened slightly, however, at the look on the smaller boy's face.

"Yeah! The doctor said that I have a Mutation Quirk cuz it's not like my mom or dad's!" He laughed. Katsuki rolled his eyes at his friend who was starting to physically bounce in place out of excitement.

"Ok, well what _is_ your Quirk, nerd?" Katsuki asked again, trying to settle him down. At the question, Izuku calmed down.

"Uhh, it doesn't have a name yet, but I can make stuff come to life out of ink! Like I did with that birdy last night!" Izuku beamed, Bakugo blinked and nodded.

"Huh? Really? So, what about all the black stuff you threw up?" Katsuki asked curiously, slightly disturbed at the memory of his friend throwing up a black substance out of nowhere.

"The doctors said it was ink and that they didn't know why it happened." Izuku shrugged.

"Well, either way, It's a good Quirk! Still not as good as mine, but still good! Now we can _both_ be Heroes!" Katsuki cheered, hugging his best friend. Izuku laughed and hugged back.

"Now lets got to class, ya nerd!" Katsuki smiled, dragging his friend to class. The day flew by without an incident, but the teachers were warned beforehand by Inko and the doctor to not let Izuku handle ink yet until he had some control of his Quirk. Later while they were playing, Katsuki stopped and stared down at his hands. Izuku looked at him curiously, holding his ball.

"Kacchan?" he asked curiously but was met with silence. After a brief pause, Katsuki broke the silence.

"Hey, Izu? We both have Quirks and are gonna be Heroes, right?" the blonde asked his friend and Izuku raised his eyebrow in confusion but nodded.

"Yeah! We're gonna be the best Heroes!" he replied. Why was the blonde asking this? They had been talking about becoming Heroes ever since they had first discovered what a Hero was. Was he rethinking his decision?

"Yeah, but _how_ are we gonna be Heroes? All the Pros have awesome moves and stuff with their Quirks! So that means we gotta learn how to fight too!" the explosive boy said enthusiastically. Izuku's eyes lit up and he nodded just as enthusiastically.

"Yeah! All the Pros had to learn how to fight! Maybe we can find a teacher! We can learn martial arts with super cool moves too!" he shouted, jumping up and down in excitement, clutching his ball as he started mumbling to himself about all the moves he'd heard the heroes call out and how they may be able to incorporate those moves into their Quirk uses. Katsuki rolled his eyes before shaking his friend.

"Izu! Shut up! You're doing that weird mumble thing again!" he shouted, glaring slightly before stopping his assault on his friend. Izuku blinked the dizziness away before smiling again.

"Sorry, Kacchan!" the boy said sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Katsuki rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend.

"Its ok. But finding a teacher is a good idea!" the boy smiled widely, feeling his Quirk bubbling up under his skin in excitement. Izuku's eyes sparkled again.

"Really?! Then maybe we can ask our mom if they'll find us a teacher! That way, we can be great Heroes!" he giggled, zooming around eagerly. Katsuki followed after, just as enthused at the prospect of finding a teacher to learn how to fight.

###

Later that night, the two boys had come to their respective parents about their idea. The Bakugos had been thrilled at the idea of their son getting proper training on how to use his Quirk. It would be a wonderful outlet for his explosive personality and would help him to achieve his dream and become a Hero. Inko, on the other hand, was a different story. She was very reluctant to let her little boy learn martial arts. She didn't want to let him go and be a Hero and get hurt but…but this was his dream, wasn't it? It was all that he and Katsuki had talked about since they first discovered and Quirks and Heroes. He wanted to be a Hero and help people.

"Please, mom?! I want to be a Hero! Just like All Might!" the boy looked up at her and her resolve broke. How could she say no to that? Kneeling down, she pulled the small boy into a hug.

"Ok, Izuku. Just…be careful when you become a Hero, ok? Your mother worries for you." She said softly, tears leaking out of her eyes. Izuku hugged his mother back tightly, smiling widely and tears leaking out as will.

"I will, mom! I promise! I'll be a Hero and make you proud of me!" he cheered kissed his mother's cheek before running off to his room, fully intent on getting a full night's sleep. Inko looked out after her son and sighed. There was nothing more that she could do now but support her son. She was so proud and scared for him, but he would have Katsuki there with him. And so help any villain that dared to even _try_ hurt her son.

###

The next day was a weekend, so with their son's best wishes in mind, Mitsuki and Inko got together and researched nearby martial arts studios. With Izuku and Katsuki's help, of course.

"Mom! That one looks cool!"

"No, you hag! Not that one!"

"That's fake!"

"No!"

The boys either rejected the choices or found something inherently wrong with the studios. The mothers were slowly getting more and more frustrated or tired as the search went on.

"Wait!" the boys suddenly shouted, causing Inko to pause in her scrolling.

"What is it?" Mitsuki asked, raising her eyebrow. The boys crowded around the computer excitedly, looking at the page that was pulled up.

"Do you really think-?"

"I think so!"

"Looks just like him!"

"Yeah!"

The boys whispered conspiratorially with each other, only getting louder and louder as the boys get more excited. The mothers looked at each other in confusion and just shrugged. Inko finally decided to break the boys out of their unintelligible excited frenzy.

"Why are you so excited, boys?" she asked and the two turned towards her, identical looks of exuberance in their eyes.

"It's the Bladed Hero, Sheathed Dagger!" Katsuki yelled.

"He was a great Hero in his time and knew all sorts of martial arts! He retired years ago but people say that he's still one of the best at fighting!" Izuku squealed, jumping up and down happily.

"Yeah! I didn't know he taught martial arts here! We _have_ to learn from him!" Katsuki screamed, hugging Izuku in his excitement. Izuku nodded and hugged back with equal enthusiasm. The women smiled and chuckled at their sons' antics.

"Well, kiddos. If you really want to try and learn from this guy, we'll take you to him and ask. But just so you know, there's no guarantee that he'll agree. If its like you said, he may not want to teach little kids, do don't get your hopes up." Mitsuki said, crossing her arms over her chest. Her words brought the boy's enthusiasm down and Katsuki pouted at his mother.

"Really, mom? Such a buzzkill!" Katsuki pouted and both women blanched slightly at the word usage before Mitsuki snaps out of it and slaps the back of her son's head.

"What have I told you about language, brat?" she growled.

"That I should watch my damn language." He replied, smirking at the answer. In turn, the older Bakugo was caught in between snapping at him for his use of language and general smartassetry and being a bit impressed at his guts. The former won out.

"You little shit! You are in so much trouble when we get home!" She yelled, the glycerin slightly pooling on her skin. In tun, Katsuki was letting little explosions pop from his palms. Both of the Midoriyas smiled sheepishly at the other family before Izuku turned to face his mother.

"When can we go, mom?" he asked eagerly, eyes shining and his star seeming to twirl in excitement. Inko giggled and ruffled her son's hair.

"Soon, Izuku. We probably need to set up an appointment with him first." She said reassuringly. "That way we'll know if he is currently taking on any students." Izuku sighed but nodded in agreement. He was so excited at the possibility of meeting such a respected Pro Hero, that it was a little bit of a letdown that they didn't get to meet him today.

"Now, boys, go off and play while Mitsuki and I call him, alright?" Inko said, shooing the boys off to go and play in Izuku's room. The boys went off reluctantly, but before they actually left the room, they hid around the corner to listen to the phone call. Katsuki held Izuku by the arm and held a finger to his mouth, telling in to be quiet. Izuku nodded, a look of determination on his face as the boys listened in. They heard their mothers dial the number and silence followed as they heard a faint voice answer them.

"Yes, hello, sir." Inko answered pleasantly.

"…"

"Yes we…" she was cut off by the other person on the line and looked upset.

"…"

"Wait, what?"

"…"

"Please, sir, we just-!" she called out then pulled the phone away, looking confused and disappointed. The person on the other end had hung up on her. Mitsuki frowned and took the phone from her friend gently.

"Here. Let me try." Inko nodded and let her friend have the phone. Maybe with her more abrasive personality, she would have more luck at getting a clearer answer. Mitsuki then dialed the same number and waited for an answer. When the line picked up again and before she could say anything, the person hung up again. she glared at the phone.

"Asshole! I didn't even say anything!" she growled and threw the phone onto the couch. Sighing as she calmed down, she turned to her friend.

"What did he say to you?" she asked and Inko looked down at her lap.

"He said that he wasn't taking students." Mitsuki frowned again, shaking her head.

"Katsuki isn't gonna like this." She murmured and Inko nodded.

"What will we tell the boys? They'll be so disappointed." She whispered softly and Mitsuki nodded. Meanwhile, with the two boys, both felt their little hearts break at the news. Katsuki was the first to snap out of the shock and felt the explosions on his palms pop up.

"Come on, Izu!" he grabbed his friend's wrist and dragged him to Izuku's room, shutting the door behind him. Izuku looked down sadly and followed mutely till they were in the room.

"What are we gonna do now, Kacchan? Look for another teacher, I guess…" he mumbled, sitting on his bed dejectedly. A sudden small explosion suddenly brought his attention up to Katsuki again.

"No." he growled, a frown on his face. Izuku gave him a curious look.

"Kacchan? H-he said no. we can't make him say yes." He whimpered, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes.

"The hell we can't!" Katsuki yelled, crawling under Izuku's bed and puling out a map of the area. Pouting, he grabbed some red crayons as well and a ruler.

"He probably gets a lot of people asking if they can be his students, right?" he looked up and Izuku nodded slowly, not really understanding.

"Ummm, yeah. H-he's a famous Pro Hero and lots of people probably wanna learn from him." Izuku murmurs, seeing Katsuki nodding in agreement, spreading out the map and looking at it searchingly before circling something in red.

"Yeah. So he's probably tired of people asking him. Lots of competition to be his students and stuff. Even if they suck as students, they think that cuz he's a Pro, they'll get to be Heroes too with him as a teacher." Katsuki mumbled, focused on the map. Izuku's eyes widened, getting what the other boy was saying.

"Oh! And since he was tired of them, he doesn't want students! We gotta prove ourselves to him! We're definitely worthy of being Heros!" Izuku cheered, determined in his plan.

"Hell yeah!" Katsuki cheered. "No way he's gonna turn us away if we prove that we can be Heroes!" he smiled and the two jumped around in excitement. Izuku suddenly stopped.

"Wait, Kacchan, how are we gonna prove ourselves to him?" At that, Katsuki just smiled.

"We're gonna find him and show him our Quirks! They're both great so there's no way he can turn us down!" Katsuki smiled proudly, but Izuku wasn't very convinced.

"But, didn't you say that lots of people did that too? Maybe we should do something else?" at that, Katsuki's smile slipped, but he didn't outright reject the idea. His face screwed up in concentration.

"Hmmm, maybe you're right…. But what do we do? Our Quirks _are_ cool." Katsuki complained. Izuku fidgeted with his shirt and mumbled something. Katsuki's head snapped up and he fixed his intense gaze on his friend.

"What? What did you say? And no mumbling!" he demanded, which just made Izuku flush cherry red. Katsuki snorted at his appearance but didn't say anything.

"U-h, um, I-I s-said that m-maybe…w-we could…show him through what we do?" he said softly and ducked his head in embarrassment and only flushed an even more impossible shade of red at Katsuki's embarrassed "huh?"

"You mean like in movies and stuff? Where you gotta prove yourself to your Master?" he asked in disbelief. Izuku nodded in embarrassment, trembling.

"S-s-sorry! I-i-it was a dumb idea! Forget wh-what I said!" Izuku yelped, waving his arms frantically but was stopped when wrists grabbed his hands, stopping his movements.

"Izu! You're a genius!" he shouted and hugged the smaller boy.

"Wh-wha? Really? You think it's a good idea?" he squeaked and Katsuki nodded happily and set his friend down.

"Yes! We'll find him and convince him that we're worthy of being his students! Even if we gotta cling to him!" Katsuki shouted, getting more determined at the thought.

"Yeah!" Izuku cheered. With that, the two boys planned their course of action. An hour or so later, the mothers walked into the room guiltily. They had tried for the past few hours to get any sort of response to their calls, but they had been hung up on or ignored for at least in hour. They walked into the room, prepared to let their boys down gently from disappointment only to find them mumbling up a storm from excitement as they looked intently over a map on the ground.

"Umm, boys?" Inko said quietly, bringing the boys out of their thoughts. They looked up and seeing their mothers with the look on their faces, they felt their previous enthusiasm fade.

"Boys…we…" Mitsuki sighed before looking at the ground. "Look, boys, we tried our best to contact that teacher you wanted, but I don't think he's taking any students right now." She said and Inko nodded. the boys looked down but didn't say anything.

"We're really sorry, boys." Inko said gently, kneeling down and hugging the two. "We can try to get you a different teacher, ok?" she said and rubbed their backs soothingly.

"But not today. We can start to talk more about this tomorrow. Let's go, Katsuki. It's getting late. The two boys nodded and said their goodbyes, but otherwise kept silent. The mothers took this at sadness over the news, but as the mothers said goodbye at the door, neither caught the shared look of determination in their kid's eyes.

I

* * *

Here it is!  
I'm here for the good feels in this fic.  
That's it.  
I'm already writing the 3rd chapter if anyone wants it. along with snippets of later chapters.  
Not sure if anyone will want it, but let me know.  
Stay true.


	3. Black

Oh, look.  
Another chapter.  
I am very tired.  
I don't own Ink Sans or My Hero Academia.  
On with the show.

* * *

"Kaachan, are you sure about this?" the green-haired four-year-old asked his friend. The blonde shot a glare at his friend.

"Well, it's kinda late for that now, Izu!" Katsuki growled and glared around at the adults who were looking down at the two boys. After school, the boys went off to the nearest train station and took off to where they had marked on the map as Dagger's dojo. They were hoping to reach the dojo as soon as possible before their mothers started to worry. And if it didn't work today, then they would come back the next day, then the next day, then the next until the ex-hero gave in. They traveled in relative silence until the train reached their stop and then they got off, looking around and trying to get their bearings. Izuku trembled in slight fear but took the map from his backpack and looked at it.

"Uh, ok, Kacchan, um, we're right here," he pointed at the red circled area on the map that showed their current location. "And the dojo isn't far! We gotta go this way!" he pointed out the door onto the street. Katsuki looked over the map then nodded in agreement.

"Ok! Let's go!" he cheered and led the way outside with Izuku following behind. As they walked on, they went over their plan again with a sense of determination.

"We're not taking no for an answer!" Katsuki proclaimed and Izuku cheered along. Both boys were filled with hope at having a teacher for their Quirks. Their dreams of becoming Heroes were now a step closer! Finally, they reached their destination. It was a tiny studio that looked old and in need of some repairs but was not altogether run down. It just looked like any other old house that had not been keeping up on much maintenance.

"We're here." Izuku whispered. "Should we knock?" he asked and Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah we're gonna knock. And why are you whispering?" the blonde asked which made Izuku blush. Katsuki rolled his eyes and walked up to the door, reading the "closed" sign and knocking. Izuku peaked in to the window but saw nothing. There was some equipment for working out, but not as much as what he was thinking.

"Maybe he isn't home?' Izuku asked and turned back to Katsuki. Katsuki growled and shook his head.

"Where would he go? And we came all this way! No way we're going back now!" he shouted and placed his hand on the door, his anger taking over and making his Quirk act up, cracking the glass in the door.

"Kacchan!" Izuku shrieked, freaking out about the cracked glass. "You can't just break other people's doors!" he wailed and looked over the cracked glass, worriedly wondering how he would fix it.

"Again, kinda late for that now, Izu!" Katsuki growled before smashing the rest of the glass and stepping through. "Come on! Let's go looking for him! He's not hiding from us!" the blond said, determined. Izuku reluctantly followed, stepping cautiously around the glass and looking around at the studio.

"It doesn't look like anything has been used in a while." He whispered, his fingers trailing down some of the items thy passed. "See? Everything's dusty!" he said, holding out his dust covered fingers for Katsuki to look at. Katsuki nodded in agreement but continued on before something caught his eye.

"Izu, look!" he whispered and ran over to the corner of the dojo where there were pictures and certain weapons covering the walls.

"Kaachan! Look! It's all his famous weapons! And look at all the Heroes are in the pictures with him! They were really famous with him in his generation too! And look at how young he was!" Izuku gushed and struggled to maintain his whisper. Katsuki looked annoyed at Izuku's babbled, but his fond eyes gave him away. On the inside, he was geeking out as much as the smaller boy was. As they were admiring and whispering amongst themselves, they didn't notice the shadow looming over them.

"What are you kids doing here?" a gruff voice called from behind them. Both boys screamed and whipped around to face an imposing man with silver streaked black hair and beard. He had midnight black eyes and scars occasionally leaked through under his clothes with a rather large one across his cheek. He wasn't very tall, but that didn't mean that he was any less strong as his muscles implied.

"I-I-I-! W-we-! H-How d-did you hear us?!" Izuku stuttered and shrieked, hanging on to Katsuki's arm to try and calm his pounding heart. Katsuki, was also freaking out, but then quickly gave way to anger. The only thing keeping his temper in check was the fact that this was a retired pro hero that would have no problem in taking him down.

"You broke the glass on the door and broke in. not to mention I have cameras." the man deadpanned and both boys sweatdropped at that. how could they have forgotten that so quickly? "Now, I'll ask you kids again. What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly, crossing his arms and looking down disapprovingly at the two boys.

"You're the Sheathed Dagger, right?" Katsuki gulped, steeling himself. At the annoyed nod, Katsuki shared a nod with Izuku and before the Ex-Pro knew what was happening, both boys had bowed on their hands and knees.

"We would like you to be our Master! Please teach us!" the two boys fell to the ground and begged, foreheads pressed to the ground.

"No." Dagger said gruffly and the two boys' heads immediately shot up. As they began to protest, the man just shook his head. "No. I don't teach brats. Now run back to your mommies. Don't come back." He growled and turned away, only to feel his legs weighed down. Looking down, he saw the two boys clinging to his legs with a look of determination on their little faces.

"What did I just say, you little brats?!" he yelled, trying to scare them into letting go and trying to shake them off at the same time. But that, if anything, seemed to make the kids hold on tighter.

"We're not going anywhere, old man!" Katsuki yelled, clinging fiercely to the man's shaking leg.

"You haven't even given us a chance! So we're not letting you say no!" Izuku yelled too, digging his nails into the man's pants to keep his grip.

"Get off me! I'm not taking students! Especially not ones as young and bratty as you!" the man yelled, finally succeeding in shaking the boys off, picking them up b the scruffs of their shirts and raising them up to glare fiercely at them. To his surprise, they were glaring back at him just as fiercely. His momentary surprise over, he set then down none to gently by the door.

"Now go away! And don't come back!" he yelled, fully expecting the boys to run away in fear. It had worked on every other would-be-student, fully scaring them away forever. He glared down menacingly at the two boys, his severe silver eyes expecting to meet the retreating backs of the children but was met with boiling red and fierce green and both glowed with determination.

"You can send us back for now, you old fart, but we'll be back!" Katsuki yelled up at the man.

"And we'll come back every day until you accept us! We're not taking no as an answer!" the younger boy joined in. Both glared as fiercely at the look on the two boys' faces, Dagger growled, but felt his heart twinge in sympathy. They strongly reminded him of himself when he was younger. Eager and full of hope and excitement to be a hero.

'_I'm going to regret this decision.'_ He growled internally but relented. He fully believed that the two boys would continue to pester him and would continue to show up every day at the dojo if he continued to deny them.

"Fine! You get _one_ chance, brats!" he huffed and tried not to inwardly or outwardly smile at the sparkle of hope in their eyes.

"Yes!" the boys cheered, trading a high five. Eagerly, Izuku looked up at the ex-Hero with all the excitement of a puppy.

"So what do we have to do, Sensei?" he asked and Dagger felt a tick mark of annoyance at the title, but waved it off.

"First of all, what are your names and Quirks? Give me some general information. Since you're both young, I'm assuming you've just discovered them and don't know the full extent of them yet." He rumbled lowly, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at them. Proudly, Katsuki stepped forward first.

"My name is Bakugo Katsuki. I sweat nitroglycerin so I can make explosions!" he smirked, holding out his hands and making small explosions, only to have his grin fade a bit as he winced in slight pain. It was barely noticeable, but Dagger saw and filed the information away into the back of his mind for later. It was an impressive Quirk, to be sure, but the boy needed more control. It was a wonder he hadn't hurt himself or others too badly yet.

"Alright. And you? What is your Quirk?" he asked, turning to Izuku. At the sudden turn of attention onto him, Izuku felt his face heat up and turn red from embarrassment.

"I-I-!" he stuttered and looked down at the ground. At the gesture, Dagger raised his eyebrow.

'_He's a shy one. Must be picked on a lot.'_ Dagger thought to himself and that thought was the only thing keeping his tongue in check from snapping in impatience at the child.

"Chill, Izu! Don't throw up again!" The blonde scolded his friend and placed a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder to help calm him. Dagger's eyebrows shot up in concern for the boy, but from the look on the blonde's face, it didn't seem to be much of an issue. At the words of his friend, Izuku looked up at Katsuki gratefully and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before turning to face the man, determined.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku and I can make ink painting come to life!" he said and smiled widely. Dagger nodded. What a peculiar Quirk. That certainly wasn't a common one that he had seen. It was certainly a Quirk that had a broad spectrum of uses and the potential for it was intriguing. However, impressive Quirks aside, it wasn't enough to win him over.

"Good. Now what are your convictions?" he asked and watched as the boys exchanged confused looks.

"Convictions?" Izuku asked, confused by the big word. Katsuki was just as confused by the word, but he didn't want them to know that even though it was clearly shown on his face.

"Your beliefs, your faiths! _Why_ do you want to train with me? There ere plenty of other dojos in the city and they would be more than happy to train the two of you in your Quirks. And if either of you say that it was just because I was a pro Hero, then you can forget it!" he snarled and smushed down the small guilt he felt in his heart at the look of fear on the boys' faces. After a moment of silence, Izuku was the one to speak first this time.

"I…I don't want people to be hurting. Or in pain. W-we want to be the kind of hero that saves people with a smile! Like All Might!" he said. "We want to train with you because while you weren't the most _popular_ Hero of your generation, you really care about people and did the best you could to save everyone!" Izuku said passionately, eyes shining with admiration. Katsuki nodded in agreement.

"When we were looking for a teacher, we didn't want just anyone. Almost everyone has a Quirk and can teach how to use it, but we want to go beyond just learning how to use them. We want to train and become the best Heroes! We will be better than All Might himself and save everyone! No Villain will be able to stop us and the very mention of our names will send them running to people don't have to worry!" Katsuki shouted, feeling his blood boil at the thought.

"We want to work hard for our dream and we know you can help us!" Izuku cheered.  
"Somewhere else won't be good enough! We want to be the best we can be, and you can help us get there!" Katsuki shouted.

"Please be our Sensei!" they both cried and bowed again on their hands and knees. The silence seemed to stretch on forever as they waited for the man's response. Or any sound from him, really, but as time went on, they became more and more nervous at he man's silence. Cautiously, the both peaked up at the man, only to see him covering his hand with his hand and his shoulders shaking slightly. The silence was then shattered by the booming laughter that projected from the man. The boys looked at him in confusion as the ex-Hero continued laughing.

"You're both are crazy, you know that? Absolutely crazy." He laughed, holding his stomach. This continued for a few minutes as it dwindled down to amused chuckles. The boys looked confused but remained silent. There was a pleased look on his eyes as he looked down on them, so they were taking that as a good sign. Maybe there was hope after all?

"That was one hell of a speech you gave there, boys. I can't say I wasn't impressed." He reached out and pulled the two boys up so they were once again standing.

"Sir?" Izuku asked worriedly.

"Well, I gave you one chance to prove yourselves. I can certainly say that you've both done just that." Dagger said, a look of pride on his face. At that, the two boys' faces lit up.

"Do that mean that…?" Katsuki asked in wonder and could only contain a squeal as Dagger nodded slightly. Izuku, on the other hand, could not contain his squeal of excitement as he grabbed Katsuki and jumped around in happiness.

"Ok, ok, that's enough of that. We need to call your parents now to let them know that we're done here." It was at that moment that both realized the one crucial flaw in their plan of going there in secret. Their mothers would be _furious_.

"Uh oh…" Katsuki winced.

"Your mothers don't know where you are, do they?" Dagger deadpanned and the two went white in fear. Then Izuku opened his mouth and ink spilled across the floor.  
"Aw, not again!" Katsuki yelled and glared at a sheepish Izuku.

"Sorry." Izuku apologized, bowing repeatedly and trying not to cry while Katsuki berated him. Dagger sighed and wondered what he just got himself into. These were the kids that he had promised to teach and now he was stuck with them. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?

###

The fury of the mothers was almost as terrifying as any villain Dagger had ever faced. Especially the blonde one. But the green haired mother wasn't any less frightening as she glaring in fury at the two boys.

"If you _ever_ do _anything_ like that, _ever_ again, you'll never step foot out of this house ever again. Do you understand me?" Inko asked, her voice low. The boys nodded in terror, trembling in place.

'_Since when was Aunt Inko so scary?'_ Katsuki thought miserably to himself and then shivering in fear at the tongue lashing that would be waiting for him when he and his mother got home. She was waiting until his dad could join in with her to yell at him. Izuku, on the other hand, was weeping internally. He already knew the full extent of his mother's rage due to living with her.

"W-we won't. We promise." The boys said simultaneously, clinging to each other in fear at the looks on their mothers' faces. Nodding and feeling like their children were appropriately cowed, they turned their gaze to the ex-Hero. Dagger gulped in fear.

"Now, Mr. Hero, tell us why you didn't answer the fucking phone." Mitsuki growled and the males in the room all felt the room darken.

"D-does your mom have a purple aura?!" Izuku squeaked in fear.

"Does yours?!" Katsiki whimpered. He would not readily admit fear, but when Inko joined in, he would easily say that he wanted to be nowhere near the mothers. On the other hand, there was the ex-Hero who had only one thought in his mind.

'_Oh shit…'_

I

* * *

NEVER underestimate the fury of a mother.  
I am trying to keep them all in character as much as I can while also taking into account how their circumstances would change them.  
Till next chapter, stay true.


	4. Green

Yaaay!  
New chapter!  
I don't own My Hero Academia or Ink Sans  
On with the show

* * *

Dagger, also known as Gin Katto, sat on the bench in the park near his home watching two boys spar out on the grass. The park was empty due to the setting sun, but there were occasional passersby that would watch before moving on. The boys had grown tremendously in the time that they had trained together, even though it had only been five years. The boys, now ten, had been training diligently to become Heroes. Not without the proper amount of whining, of course. They were still children, after all, but that didn't stop him from making sure to stop their whining and train them harder if they complained, reminding them that _they_ asked for this.

"Got ya pinned, Izu!" Katsuki shouted triumphantly, holding his smaller friend down. Izuku squirmed and pouted, trying to break free from the hold.

"No fair, Kacchan! That was a dirty trick!" he complained, the shapes in his eyes shifting into different shapes in displeasure. They had found out a few years ago as Izuku's Quirk training started that when it was activated, his eyes would change shape and color depending on his mood with the sclera turning from white to black. Everything from squares and diamonds to question marks and spirals would form in a variety of colors, changing each time he blinked.

"Nuh uh! That was fair and square! It's not my fault you weren't paying attention! Therefore, it was totally fair!" Katsuki smiled triumphantly and Izuku pouted up at him, his eyes turning into red and purple diamonds and spirals before shifting to yellow and blue stars and squares.

"Fine, if that wasn't a trick, then this isn't either!" the boy smiled before grabbing the bottle of ink he kept in his pocket and dumping it all over Katsuki. The blonde blinked in surprise before paling and moving off of the smaller boy, not knowing what he would do. As he moved, he felt the ink crawling over his body and forming chains to wrap around his body tightly, causing him to fall to the ground and struggle flutily on the grass. Izuku quickly got up and reached for his fallen paintbrush, covering Katsuki with more paint and effectively immobilizing him. At the immobilization, Katsuki thrashed around on the grass, screaming profanities.

"Just wait till I get out of here so I can blow you up, you piece of shit! That was definitely cheating!" He yelled, explosions coming from his hands and feet. Izuku smiled happily above him but said nothing. Seeing the spar end, Gin called out to them to stop, getting up.

"Alright, brats. Spar over. Izuku, please dissolve the chains around Katsuki. Katsuki, stop cursing unless you want soap in your mouth again." He growled. Izuku smiled as his eyes reverted back to normal with just the usual golden star over his left eye. Growling and grumbling to himself, Katsuki got up and dusted himself off. The two boys walked over and stood before their teacher as they had done after every spar to get an evaluation.

"Katsuki, your form was excellent, and you had a good strategy in how to use your Quirk to your advantage." Gin started, nodding in approval at the blonde. Katsuki puffed his chest out in pride as he smirked over at his friend and Izuku only rolled his eyes before smiling back.

"Hell, yeah! It's cuz I'm the best!" Katsuki crowed, but quickly shut his mouth at the glare the older man sent their way.

"Not so fast, brat. Yes, those were good, but your temper will still be your downfall. Along with your pride. You were so confident that Izuku was down that you didn't bother to secure him or make sure he surrendered." At the reminder, Katsuki pouted and Izuku smirked over at his friend.

"You're not exempt, Izuku!" Gin growled and Izuku snapped to attention, gulping.

"Your mind is your strength and you know this. There is no need to rush in like you did. Your Quirk is complex, so you need to think more about how to better utilize it while fighting instead of charging in blindly." He said and Izuku wilted at the critique, but also filed the information away in his mind for later.

"Yeah. Sorry. I got carried away." He murmured.

"Yes, you did. However, your increased speed and agility are impressive. Your flexibility is something we should focus on more. Also, you kept your cool and continued to think while Katsuki had you down." He nodded and Izuku brightened at that.

"We still have a way to go, but you both are turning out well. It won't be long until you both make fine Heroes." He said gruffly, but proudly. The boys smiled widely before tackling the man in a hug. In the years that they had spent together, the man had become a grandfatherly figure to them and had basically integrated himself into their family dynamic. Inko constantly invited the man over to eat dinner with her and Izuku and the Bakugos visited the man frequently to exercise as well.

"Thanks so much, Sensei!" Izuku smiled happily, hugging the man tightly.

"You're pretty awesome, old man!" Katsuki chuckled, eyes shining. The man growled and pulled away but felt his heart warm at the affection from his students. Many had come to him over the years to ask him to be their teacher, and he had turned them all away. All he saw in their hearts was greed for power and boasting privileges at the prestige that would come from being his student. But these two? These two boys were special. They were special in the way that they were genuine in their want to become Heroes and help people around them. Not only that, but they were young. Greed hadn't taken a hold of their hearts yet, and he knew that he would be able to help them in their endeavors of being true Heroes and to not let themselves be swept away in the fame and power that would inevitably go with it. As much as he complained about it, he really enjoyed teaching the boys. When they had first started, he worked them hard, while still keeping their limits in mind. He fully expected the boys to want to quit within a week because of all the harsh training he was putting them through. To his surprise, that didn't happen. If anything, him taking the training seriously only served to excite the boys even more and made them work harder. The boys pushed themselves and completed every task given to them. The two had slowly gotten stronger and due to Gin's knowledge in martial arts, he could teach the boys in different styles that suited them and their Quirks.

"Alright, brats, enough mushy stuff. It's getting late and your parents will want you both home for dinner." He said, pulling the two off and huffing at the pleased smiled on their faces.

"Fine! We'll see you tomorrow, old man!" Katsuki chuckled and ducked as the man swatted at his head. Izuku held in a laugh at the action. It was normal for the two of them to act like this by now, especially with their abrasive personalities.

"Little blond prickly porcupine brat." The man muttered, much to Katsuki's displeasure, yet secret affection for the nickname.

"Did you want to come over for dinner, Sensei?" Izuku asked hopefully, but the man shook his head.

"No, but thank you, little brat. I have things do to tonight. Perhaps tomorrow." He said and patted the boy's head. Izuku smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Let's go Kaachan!" the boy called out as he started to walk away.

"Don't tell me what to do!" The boy said angrily but followed after the green-haired boy. Chuckling, the man turned and left the area and back to his home. The boys walked happily down the street to catch the train back home, talking along the way.

"Sensei is so great, isn't he?" Izuku asked cheerfully and Katsuki snorted but nodded.

"Well, yeah. We chose him for that reason, right? And he's teaching us now. He's even more cool for that reason." Katsuki agreed, smiling widely. Izuku smiled and laughed before suddenly yelping as he dodged a punch from his friend.

"That was for the chains." Katsuki pouted. The punch wasn't very fast or meant to be hard, but it was the principal of the matter. He still hated being one upped, even if it was just a friendly spar and it was with Izuku.

"So mean, Kaachan! It's not my fault you weren't paying attention!" Izuku pouted, the star around his eye swirling in slight annoyance. Suddenly he covered his mouth with his hand and coughed discretely, ink staining his hand.

"Hey, Kacchan?" he called out and watched the boy turn before gleefully putting his handprint on the boy's pale cheek, dashing off while the taller boy was still slightly dazed. When the boy finally came back to his senses due to the ink taking the form of a kiss mark on his cheek, he felt his explosions pop up and the anger build.

"_IZUKU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"_ The blond screamed and ran after his soon to be dead friend. Izuku laughed maniacally and ran down the street in a mad frenzy.

###

On the train, Katsuki was still fuming slightly, but planned on his revenge later. After smacking Izuku and making sure that he took off the ink, of course. Turning toward his friend, he smiled slightly in pride. Not that he would ever say it out loud, but he was proud that his friend had come far in his training. The boy had gotten stronger and more confident in himself. He cried less and less, but that might have something to do with his Quirk more than anything. Katsuki was proud to have his friend by his side and was confident that they would both become respected Heroes with the both of them battling to be number one.

"Come on, Kacchan! It's our stop!" the boy smiled and walked out as the doors opened. The boys walked along in silence for a bit before Izuku suddenly spoke up again.

"Kacchan? Do you really think that I can be a Hero?" the boy asked softly. Katsuki was startled at the question but wasn't really surprised. He knew that his friend was still not as confident in his own abilities, but he didn't know what to say to comfort him. He wasn't one for warm fuzzies or whatever and Izuku knew that, understood that, and never asked for Katsuki to change who he was. However, this time, and this time only, Katsuki would try and make the effort to comfort the boy.

"Well why the hell not? You have an awesome Quirk and so do I! We're training with Sensei and we're getting stronger! Like hell you're not gonna be a Hero after all that! you're gonna be the greatest damn Hero there ever fucking was! After me, of course." Katsuki shouted. Izuku blinked in surprise before a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Thanks, Katsuki." He beamed brightly at his friend and hugged the blond, his star swirling happily. Katsuki blushed at the sudden affection but hugged back partially because he said he would comfort Izuku and partially to his increasingly reddening face. The boys hugged for a moment longer before Katsuki violently pulled away, holding Izuku at arm's length.

"Ok! That's enough! I'm hungry and tired and all this hugging makes me want to blow you up." He growled, trying to look fierce, but the effect was marred by his still present blush. Izuku smiled and nodded, not bringing the boy's blush to attention. He understood that his friend was doing his best to comfort him, in his own explosive way, and he accepted that fact. It was just how his friend worked.

"Ok Kacchan! Let's go home!" He smiled brightly. Katsuki nodded, still trying to reign in his blush.

"I'll race you home!" Izuku suddenly challenged and watched as Katsuki's eyes lit up in excitement.

"You're on, Izu! And no ink this time, you cheater!" Katsuki yelled, taking off down the road. Izuku just laughed and raced after him, the challenge sparking excitement in his heart. He knew that together they would be the best Heroes.

###

"How was your day, Izu-chan?" Inko asked her son as they sat down to dinner. Izuku looked up from his food and smiled excitedly.

"Yeah! I won the spar today!" Izuku said proudly and took another bit of his food. Admittedly, he was feeling less excited about it now that he could analyze what he could have done better, but still. He was proud of his win. Inko giggled. She had seen the spars between the boys before and knew that while neither boy held much of a grudge at losing a spar, they certainly internalized it and got each other back for anything that wasn't fair. Katsuki especially.

"Well, I'm glad you both enjoy your training. How is Katto-san? Didn't he want to join us for dinner?" she asked and Izuku shook his head.

"No. He said maybe next time. He was busy tonight." He said and Inko nodded. She had grown fond of the man over the years that he spent teaching her son. He was a surprisingly gentle man despite his reputation as a gruff individual. The man had helped her baby become more confident in himself and had even helped curb Katsuki's famous temper, a feat that both her and the boy's parents thought would be impossible. But he had managed it. Katsuki was just as explosive, but it was a lot less angry and he was less prone to be set off by everything. At school, both boys were doing well and had kept at the top of their class. Both were well liked but seemed to keep each other's company more. Either way, Inko was proud of them. She suddenly got up and walked over to her son.

"Mom? What are you-?" he asked, confused, but was suddenly engulfed in a warm hug. Inko smiled and kissed the top of her boy's head.

"I love you so much, Izuku." She murmured into his hair and cuddled him. "I'm so proud of you and I hope that you know that I'll always try and support you." She said softly and Izuku smiled, tearing up slightly before hugging back.

"Thank you, mom. I love you too. Thank you." He whispered, smiling as he hugged his mother.

I

* * *

And there is is.  
Sorry.  
I know it's kind short.  
And kinda just filler.  
Anywho...  
I'll get the next chapter out soon so stay true, everyone.


	5. Yellow

Izuku is kinda OOC, but that's just cuz I'm trying to meld Ink's and Izuku's personalities.  
And Katsuki is generally nicer.  
But just to his green bean bro.  
Cuz fuck the canon.  
Anyway, I don't own Ink Sans and his AU or My Hero Academia.  
On with the train wreck.

* * *

At fourteen, Izuku was sitting in class and sketching in his notebook when he knew for a fact that he should be paying attention to the lesson. But he couldn't help it. His imagination was a big part of his Quirk so he was almost always drawing or painting. It would occasionally get him in trouble, but he didn't really care.

"Alright, student! I'm going to pass out your career evaluations today!" the teacher announced, looking serious before breaking out into a wide smile.

"What am I talking about? You're all applying to be Heroes, aren't you?" he announced proudly, tossing the papers up in the air. The rest of the class exploded into cheese and activated their many Quirks.

"Hey! Don't lump me in with these losers!" a certain blonde called out from the front, his legs kicked up on the table and leaning back in his chair, looking arrogant. Izuku looked up and rolled his eyes. Even after all these years, Katsuki was still Katsuki and there was no changing that. The class then complained at the use of the words, shouting at the blonde, but he just shook it off. The teacher gathered up his papers and quieted the class down.

"Ah, yes, Bakugo. You were going to apply for UA, isn't that right?" the teacher asked and Katsuki nodded proudly, grinning.

"Wow! Really? Isn't that school really hard to get into?" one of the students asked and another nodded.

"Yeah! Only about ten percent of the applicants actually manage to get in!" they replied.

"That's amazing! He's a shoe in to get in!" another student exclaimed. The class chattered amongst themselves about where they would all apply to until a student suddenly turned to Izuku.

"So where are you going to apply, Midoriya?" Izuku blinked in surprise at the unexpected question before opening his mouth to reply, but before he could, Katsuki exploded from across the room.

"Like hell he's gonna go anywhere else! He's gonna apply to UA with me and none of you losers and extras are allowed to go too!" the class sighed at the explosive boy while Izuku just beamed.

"Yupp! I'm gonna go with Kacchan!" he smiled happily and Katsuki nodded in pride, relaxing in his seat again.

"Aww, come on! We can apply if we want to, Bakugo!" a student yelled out, rolling their eyes.

"I _still_ don't understand how those two are friends." a girl commented to her friend and she nodded. The two boys were as opposite as day and night, yet they were the best of friends since they were toddlers. The students gave up trying to understand the two a while ago, but the thought occasionally puzzled them at times.

"Alright, alright. Settle down. We still have class to do." The teacher suddenly called out and calmed the students down before resuming class.

###

After class, Izuku was packing his things when he was tapped on the shoulder. Upon turning around, he saw his blonde-haired friend smirking at him.

"Hey, nerd. Ready to go?" he asked and Izuku looked outside, contemplating.

"Hmmm….not sure. That's a nice sunset and I might stay and paint it. It could take hours. Maybe a day…. Wanna wait for me? I have snacks." Izuku offered, smiling obliviously at his now annoyed friend.

"Never mind. I'm leaving your ass here." Katsuki said, turning to leave. Izuku laughed and jumped up to join him.

"Nooo! I was kidding! It was a joke! Don't leave me!" Izuku whined sheepishly, clinging to the back of his friend and being dragged along the floor as Katsuki continued walking forward. Sadly for Izuku, he had inherited many traits from his mother, including her height. He was a full head shorter than the blonde and then some. That paired with his petite body and wide eyes made most people, male and female alike, coo about his cuteness. He wasn't short or cute, dammit! He would one day be a Hero that would make the Villains tremble in fear! Or, so his illusions of grandeur went…

"Hurry the fuck up, nerd! I'm not gonna wait around all day for you to get your shit together!" Katsuki barked at him and Izuku immediately brightened up and gathered his things to follow his friend out. As they walked home, they shattered about what their plans would be at home and what they planned for the weekend. Or, at least, Izuku chattered. Katsuki listened and occasionally interjected with his own comments. His babbling was suddenly cut off when he felt himself bump into Katsuki. He looked up in confusion to see Katsuki looking down seriously.

"This is it, Izuku." Katsuki said softly. Izuku raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Kaachan?" he asked and Katsuki turned to look at him.

"We only have ten months until the UA entrance exam. We've spent so long training with the old man and now we're almost there." He said, uncharacteristically soft. Izuku blinked in surprise, then smiled warmly.

"Yeah. It's exciting, isn't it?" he said. "But it's also kinda scary, isn't it?" he murmured. Izuku chuckled and patted his friend's back. Katsuki nodded and sighed.

"Yeah…" Izuku laughed and patted his back.

"No getting mushy on me, are you Kacchan?" he teased and the soft look in Katsuki's eyes disappeared to be replaced by his regular fiery personality.

"Shut the hell up!" he shouted before stomping away down the street. Izuku laughed and followed after, doing his best to dodge the occasional small explosions sent his way. Izuku suddenly felt something wrap around his leg and he stopped in his tracks, looking down to see a grey green slime glowing up from the drain and wrapping around his ankle.

"Uhh…Kaachan? Did I create any slime monsters lately?" he asked, curious. At the question, Katsuki looked confused.

"Slime monster?" he murmured before the area around the two suddenly went dark as the slime completely surrounded them.

"Stay still, kids! All I need is one of you as a body suit, but just in case one doesn't work out, I'll have a spare!" a distorted voice said and rushed toward the two boys. The boys shared a look and immediately shifted into a defensive stance, activating their Quirks. The two dodged the slimy arms and Katsuki immediately retaliated with an explosion to the tentacle closest to him.

"Get those away from me, you freaky pedo piece of shit!" he snarled. Izuku jumped out of the way of another tentacle and raised his eyebrow.

"Kaachan, you still didn't answer my question." He called out, much to the annoyance of his friend who blew up another limb.

"What the hell do you think, nerd?! If you can't make it fade, then it isn't!" he yelled and Izuku's eyes turned from red and purple question marks and circles to yellow and green stars in understanding.

"Oh! Alright!" he smiled and pulled out his paintbrush to spread ink out. Quickly, he splashed the monster with ink and tried to form chains around the monster only to have them phase through him. Furrowing his brow, he tried to think of what could defeat the monster.

"Ok, this isn't working." He said.

"Yeah, no fucking shit!" Katsuki yelled, setting off more of his explosions. Izuku sighed before suddenly having an idea.

"Kaachan! Keep him in one place! I have an idea!" he yelled and concentrated on the ink, dodging around as Katsuki held the slime in one place.

"Hurry up, nerd! He's a slippery bastard!" Katsuki yelled, dodging another limb before blasting it away.

"Hold still, damn it!" The slime Villain yelled, trying his best to pin down the boys, but they had always managed to dodge or use their Quirks against them, even thought he thought it was impossible. Izuku finished placing ink around the Villain and he smiled.

"Katsuki! Get back now!" he yelled and the boy did as he was told immediately at the use of his actual name. Just as he did, what looked like glass rose up from the ink and formed around the Villain, making a glass jar with a lid. The villain looked at the jar in horror and launched himself at glass in an attempt to break it, but he only fell back. Then the jar slowly started to shrink and the Villain let out a scream of terror!

"Come on! Don't do this! Small spaces scare me!" the villains complained and tried to wiggle away, only to have the jar grow smaller until it was the size of a liter bottle of soda.

"There we go!" Izuku chuckled. Katsuki rolled his eyes and proceeded to punch his friend in the arm.

"What took you so long?!" he growled and Izuku just laughed in reply.

"Sorry, sorry! It took a bit of time since sometimes the slime would wipe it away!" the green-haired boy said apologizingly. The blond rolled his eyes and picked up the jar.

"So what the hell are we gonna do with this?" he asked.

"FEAR NOT, BOYS, FOR _I_ AM HERE!" a voice suddenly boomed, starling the two boys, but sudden excitement made its way into their hearts. They would know that voice in their sleep.

"All Might!" the boys shouted and turned to face their heroic idol. Said man was posing proudly behind him with his trademark smile and the boys felt themselves smile back at him. All Might was here now. He would take care of everything.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I REGRET NOT ARRIVING EARLIER, BUT YOU BOYS HAVE DONE WELL IN CAPTURING THIS VILLAIN!" the Hero announced proudly, and it took every fiber of control Izuku had in his body to not scream in his little fanboy heart. Katsuki maintained his cool but was just as excited as his friend to see his Hero standing in front of him.

"Here. take him." the blonde said and handed the jar over to the Hero. Smiling, All Might took the jar and looked at the Villain inside before smiling proudly at them again.

"GREAT JOB, BOYS! YOU WILL SURELY BECOME GREAT HEROES, SHOULD YOU CHOOSE TO BE!" the man boomed, and both boys grinned.

"Thank you very much!" they shouted and bowed to show their respect to the Hero.

"IT WAS WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU BOYS! FAREWELL!" The Hero said and took off, still smiling his trademark smile. There was silence between the boys before they suddenly both looked at each other and screamed.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS ALL MIGHT!" Katsuki screamed and Izuku was practically vibrating in place with pure excitement. He then glanced on the ground to where he had found a piece of paper, grabbing it, he gave a loud squeal.

"HE GAVE US HIS AUTOGRAPH!" he screamed and Katsuki practically launched himself at the other to take a look at it. seeing that it was, in fact, All Might's signature, he had to control himself to not let out explosions in his excitement and handed the paper back to Izuku before he could get sweat over it and accidentally burn it to a crisp.

###

Afterwards, the two continued walking, on their way to meet their teacher, but the buzz of excitement still crackled under their skin.

"Hi Sensei!" Izuku greeted the man as he walked into the studio, smiling brightly. Gin nodded in acknowledgement as he sat on his mat, meditating.

"Izuku." He greeted softly.

"Hey, ya old coot. We're here." Katsuki greeted and flung his bag to the side. Gin felt a tick of his usual annoyance towards Katsuki's "fond nicknames" and sent his usual glare back.

"Brat. Glad to see you're as impertinent as always." He growly and looked up at the now growling blonde. He smirked and stood up, chuckling at the boy. He raised is eyebrow as he Izuku practically bouncing in place and a huge smile plastered on his face. Now the smiling in itself wasn't strange, but there was also a sort of manic glee in his eyes as he did so.

"What's making you so excited today, Izuku?" he asked.

"We saw All Might today!" Izuku replied excitedly, which then sent him into a flurry of excited babbling. Gin turned to Katsuki to get the full account as it didn't look like Izuku would snap out of it any time soon.

"Yeah. A Villain attacked us after school, so we had to fight back. After, All Might showed up and took the Villain way." He said calmly, although just remembering the event made him want to gush about the Hero as well. Not that he would ever admit it. Gin nodded.

"It was good that you defended yourself, boys. But it is best to leave it to the professionals. You both will get there soon. Speaking of which…" he said and turned serious, getting the attention of the two boys.

"It's only ten months until the UA test. You are in the final stretch and you will be facing kids from everywhere who want to get in just as badly as you do. You two have come so far over the years and I can honestly say that I'm proud of you two brats. This is the starting point to the goal you've been running towards and I'm honored to have helped you two to get there." He man said softly. Izuku and Katsuki stayed quiet, but each felt warmth toward their teacher and their respect grew even more for him.

"That being said, in these last ten months, I'm going to teach you with everything I've got and it will be nothing short of _**Hell**_." He growled and the warmth that the boys felt snuffed out and was replaced with the icy feeling of dread.

"Let's get started." He chuckled evilly.

I

* * *

And here we are.  
The chapter was just a bit longer than usual, so yay.  
I hope y'all liked it.  
Anyway, till next time, stay true.


	6. Orange

I want.  
TO DIE.  
I'm very tired.  
But the chapter has been finished.  
So enough of my shit and on with the trainwreck.  
I don't own My Hero Academia or Ink Sans.

* * *

Two figures stared up at the entrance gates in a mixture of awe and excitement. This is what they spent most of their lives preparing for. This is what ten months of _utter Hell_ with their demon spartan teacher for. They spent the ten months before the exam training intensely in both hand to hand combat both with and without their quirks. Still, they didn't regret it.

"Ready Kacchan?!" Izuku asked excitedly. Katsuki smirked and looked at his friend.

"Hell yes, nerd! Let's go!" With that, both boys ran into the building with excitement, ready to start the exam. Sitting down in their seats, they were quickly handed their tests. Forty minutes later, they finished their written exams and were now sitting and waiting patiently for the next portion. Well, Izuku was sitting patiently and doodling absentmindedly on the desk. Katsuki was grumbling to himself about how everyone else still taking the test was idiotic and slow.

"Come the fuck on!" he growled, a mini explosion popping in his palm. Izuku chuckled and patted Katsuki's hand.

"Now, now, Kacchan. No blowing up the others. That's not very nice." Katsuki groaned and tried not to explode his friend, but he came very close to it. Finally, after a few more minutes, the rest of the applicants filtered in and the lights went out, spotlights focusing on the front of the auditorium.

"Hey, kiddos! Are you READY?!" a blond man up on stage suddenly yelled but was met with nothing but silence from his audience. At the loud sound, Izuku looked up and smiled widely at the sight.

"Kaachan, look! It's Present Mic! I didn't know that he was teaching here!" the boy squealed and Katsuki slapped his hand over his friends mouth to quiet him before he could go off on a tangent. Once he got going, he wouldn't stop for a long time. He could feel Izuku still mumbling underneath his hand all throughout the explanation, but luckily, nothing was heard after that first outburst. Halfway through, the teen finally stopped and Katsuki pulled his hand away. The Pro Hero was still screaming up on the stage, but both boys understood what needed to be done.

"Alright kids! Let's head out! Make sure to look over your guide and follow the signs to your assign testing area!" Present Mic announced and immediately, both boys took a look down at the page in their hands. Izuku frowned and glanced back in between the two papers.

"We have different testing areas." Katsuki stated flatly, glaring down at the paper in his hands.

"They must want to make sure that the kids from different schools don't team up." Izuku observed. Katsuki nodded.

"Right! Well I'll just see you after it's over." Katsuki nodded, clapping the smaller boy's shoulder. "You better beat all those extras with you, Izu! After the hell training with that old geezer, I know for a fucking _fact_ that you can kill their asses, so you'd better not let me down." The blonde grinned sharply and Izuku smiled hack happily.

"Yeah! We'll both do our best and become Heroes!" he cheered and ran off in the direction of his testing ground, but quickly turned around to yell encouragements at his friend.

"Have fun, Kaachan! I know you'll destroy them all!" he yelled cheerfully. Katsuki smiled wider and there was a fire in his eyes that blazed with determination. With that, Izuku continued running down to his testing area. As he got there and settled for looking around at the other participants, he took a deep breath and felt himself calm down and focus. Gin had taught the two boys many relaxation and focusing techniques, which benefitted Izuku very much. Due to his Quirk, his emotions and thoughts tended to get a bit scattered and at the beginning of his training with Gin, he had a very hard time concentrating. But after a few weeks of working together, Izuku learned to manage his thoughts. At least somewhat. It really depended on the ink he ingested and how he was feeling that day.

"And begin!" a voice called out from the speakers and Izuku looked around for the source of the noise, confused.

"Well, what are you waiting for? They don't tell you to start in a real battle! Go!" Present Mic yelled. Izuku felt his heart leap into his throat and took off at the command along with the rest of the applicants in his group. He felt his heart beat in his ears in excitement and he had to try and focus on the test, otherwise he'd puke ink again. Soon enough, he made it to the central area where he ran into a group of enemy robots. Izuku smiled and brought out an ink bottle from his pocket and flung it at the group. Chuckling, he activated his Quirk and what was once ink were now blades that sliced through the robots easily. Izuku smiled happily and ran ahead to find more robots, smiling happily as the test went on.

The only thing that he was concentrating on was the destruction of the robots and if he was honest, he was having a pretty fun time. He knew for a fact that Katsuki was probably having the time of his life over in his testing area. Throughout their training, they weren't allowed to let as loose at they wanted to without causing massive amounts of destruction so the fact they could use their Quirks however they wanted was liberating. Stopping to rest for a moment at the two-minute mark, Izuku glanced around for any other oncoming enemies, but it seemed that they were all occupied. Smiling softly, he looked around and simply reveled in the fact that he was actually _there_. Sadly, the moment was ruined when he felt violent tremors under his feet. But just as suddenly as the shaking started, it stopped, and he spotted a giant robot bursting out of the ground. Blinking in surprise, Izuku whistled and walked toward the giant robot in curiosity and ignoring the people running in the opposite direction, his eyes yellow and purple question marks.

'_That's the biggest robot I've ever seen. Can I make something that big? Maybe. I should try it next time…'_ he thought to himself, his mind wandering until he was brought back to reality.

"Ngh…! H-help…!" he heard a voice call out weakly. Looking around and ignoring the oncoming giant robot, he spotted a girl trapped underneath a pile of rubble. Blinking in surprise, the quickly walked over to the girl and examined her.

"Are your legs just pinned or broken?" he asked, trying to assess how he would handle the situation.

"J-just pinned, but I'm to exhausted to use my quirk." The girl replied, trying her best to pull herself out, but not being able to. Nodding, Izuku brought out his paintbrush and splattered paint around the debris, making it form into iron beams that pushed the rocks away enough for Izuku to help pull the girl out.

"Wh-what about the Zero pointer! We'll never get away fast enough!" she panted and Izuku agreed. She was in no shape to run and the robot was only a step away. Nodding to himself, he gently set the girl on the rocks and gave her his best smiled.

"Ok. I'll stop it then!" he said cheerfully, and before she could say anything in reply, he had already taken off towards the giant robot, jumping up its body to about midlevel before launching himself away, smiling happily, his eyed red and green stars and diamonds. Painting a large diagonal slash over the robot, he chuckled softly before both his eyes flashed red. The ink suddenly solidified and a giant sharp blade was in place, effectively cutting the robot in half. The robot stopped in its tracks, sparks flying from the severed area and the top sliding slowly off behind it. Izuku smiled and landed on the robot before jumping off and landing safely on the ground where the brown-haired girl was staring at him, jaw dropped in shock.

"There we go. Now we should probably get you to see a doctor or something?' he said and gently picked the girl up, carrying her back to the entrance.

"B-b-but…! Th-The robot! A-and the blade thing! Wh-what?!" she stammered, confused. Izuku raised his eyebrow, Quirk still activated so all she could see were yellow and blue question marks.

"Uh, are you ok? You sure you didn't hit your head to hard? You're not making much sense." He asked innocently and walked briskly over to the entrance. The girl stared in uncomprehending silence at the level of nonchalance the boy showed.  
Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of the testing area, a blond-haired boy stood over a pile of fallen robot enemies, panting and smiling in a crazed manner. It was then that he suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine and was left with the distinct feeling that his best friend had just gone and confused someone beyond belief again. Groaning, he marched off of the pile as the buzzer went off. Stomping back to the entrance, he went back through the meeting hall and stood at the entrance gates, eyes scanning for a mop of green hair in among the dozens of kids walking out of the school.

"Kaachan! There you are!" he suddenly heard a familiar voice called out and he spotted his friend running through the crowd to him, his usual sunny smile plastered on his face. Pushing off from the wall he was leaning on, he watched as his friend got closer.

"That test was really exciting, wasn't it? so ow do you think you-gah!" Izuku greeted and was suddenly face first into the ground.

"Oww! What was that for?" he complained.

"You know _exactly_ what that was for, you fuck." The blonde growled, glaring down at the other boy. Izuku looked up and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and standing up again.

"Yeah. I know." He said sheepishly.

"Stop confusing the dumb people! They need all the brains they have." He said, throwing an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder. "Now let's go home. I got a workout today and I know the old fart is gonna wanna know how we did." He said, pulling the boy along with him, chatting about what they did in their tests.

At their home, they recounted their stories and their families, Izuku's mother sobbed happily, hugging her son close as he blushed. Mitsuki and Masaru beamed proudly at their son. Mitsuki chuckled and hugged the boy tightly, much to his displeasure.

"Let me go, you old hag!" he yelled, hissing like a cat, but his mother paid him no mind, chatting happily with Inko.

"And of course we're proud of Izuku too! There's no doubt that you boys will get in!" she cheered and Inko smiled happily, nodding in agreement.

###

Izuku stared at the letter in his hands, his hands shaking slightly from nervousness. The pit of fear in his stomach was the only reason that he knew what this moment was real and not just an illusion.

"Are you going to open it, Izu?" His mother asked from the kitchen. Groaning, Izuku flailed and shrugged. Inko giggled and finished outing away the dishes before walking over and ruffling the boy's hair lovingly.

"Well, I'm sure you did! I don't have any doubts at all that you and Katsuki made it in! After all the training and studying you both did, they'd be crazy to reject you!" she said cheerfully, hugging him. Izuku smiled and hugged back.

"Thanks mom. That really helped." Izuku chuckled and hugged her back. Inko smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Well, I'm going to the market to get groceries for dinner. I'll be back later, alright?" she said, letting him go and heading towards the door. Izuku smiled and nodded.

"Ok mom! I'll be here! be safe!" he called out and Inko giggled before nodding and leaving, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Sighing, he stared back at the innocent looking envelope in his hands and resigned himself to a possible lifetime of waiting and staring at the letter in front of him, or he would have, until the front door suddenly came flying open and a blonde blur came in, panting hard.

"Izu!" Katsuki yelled, panting. Izuku immediately looked up.

"Kaachan? What are you doing here? you didn't destroy the front door again, did you?" the smaller boy asked, s look of concern for the front door. Katsuki shook his head and stomped over, grabbing the boy's shoulders and shaking him.

"Did you get you UA letter yet?! Did you open it?!" he asked and Izuku blinked away the dizziness before shaking his head, smiling sheepishly.

"No. I was too scared to open mine." He admitted. "Did you open yours yet?" he asked and Katsuki let him go before smiling proudly.

"Of course I did! I got in and had the highest points out of all the examinees!" he boasted and Izuku chuckled before pulling away and sitting up.

"Yeah. I don't think you would have settled for anything else." Izuku teased. Katsuki rolled his eyes and eyed the envelope.

"Open it, ya nerd. They're not gonna reject you. We'll fight them if they do." Katsuki said, trying to be subtly encouraging. Izuku sighed and looked at the envelope warily, taking it into his hands and, closing his eyes, quickly ripping it open and taking out the small disk inside. His eyes snapped open as the disk started making sound and quickly placing it on the table, watching as a hologram appeared, revealing the number one Hero smiling proudly.

"Congratulations, Midoriya Izuku! Your impressive scores in both the written and practical exams have shown that you are truly meant for Yuuei High! You placed second in our scores and we would be honored to have you here!" the man announced and Izuku felt the tears well up in his eyes. He made it. He actually made it. And he scored so high too!

"You did it, nerd." Katsuki said rolled his eyes as Izuku cried and wiped his eyes furiously.

###

"Sensei! We got in" Izuku shouted, bursting into the dojo excitedly with Katsuki following close behind, smirking proudly.

"Like they could ever reject us." He snorted. The older man looked up and smiled proudly, standing up just as Izuku hugged him.

"There was never a doubt in my mind that you would." He said softly, rubbing the boy's curls before hugging the hoy with one arm and placing a and on Katsuki's shoulder. Katsuki's smirk softened into a smile at the pat.

"This is your starting point, boys. You are truly on your way to becoming great heroes! Just know that I am so proud to have taught you boys. It's been my pleasure and honor." He said in uncharacteristic softness. At that, Izuku burst into tears and hugged his teacher tighter, dragging Katsuki into the hug as well. Katsuki sighed and hugged them both, looking reluctant, but feeling just as overwhelmed and grateful to have this man as his teacher. Gin smiled in understanding and hugged the two boys fiercely.

These two boys would be the future.

I

* * *

I'm very tired.  
I apologize if this chapter isn't quality.  
I tried.  
Anyway, till next time. Stay true.


End file.
